Fire & Ice
by ElizabethWatts
Summary: Takes place many years after the defeat of Pitch. Jack and his best friend Lep go to a supernatural party and a frowning read headed girl catches Jack's eye. He goes on a mission to make this girl smile. There's only one problem, she's Fire, and he's Ice.


Jack Frost and his best friend Leprechaun (Lep for short) go to the all creatures party where all the people and animals that adults believe don't exist go to have a good time. Santa, The Easter bunny, Sandman, Lady liberty, Mermaid, father time, mother nature, etc. They walk in, and Jack instantly zooms in on a beautiful red haired girl on the outskirts of the party.

"Who's that?" Jack asks Lep, gesturing towards the red headed girl on the edge of the forest.

"Her? That's Onyx Flame. Your opposite basically. She never smiles or really talks to anyone, or at least no one talks to her."

"Well I'm the guardian of fun, so I'm going to change that!"

"Jack don't, she's got a bit of a temper and" Jack waved him off,

"I'll be fine!" Lep ran a hand through his dark hair, thinking _doubtful._

Jack created an ice pathway over the pond towards Onyx and came up behind her. He was about to tap her on the shoulder when she spoke,

"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, of ice, of cold" _God, her tone is as cold as I am_ Jack thought.

"Uh, yeah that's me. Thought I'd come say hi."

"Yes, and now you've done so. Why are you still here?" She conversed with Jack completely without turning to face him. Her formality troubled Jack slightly but he didn't think much of it.

"To make you smile, maybe throw a snowball. I'm all about fun you know." Jack said with a smile. Onyx slowly turned around to face him, eyes closed.

"Fun yes, fun. You know all about what is fun, but do you know what ISN'T?" she flashed her eyes open, and her iris' were flickering flames. Jack sharply inhaled.

"Destruction of your own accord! You know what isn't joyful and lighthearted? Death by your own hand. You know who will never be gifted a smile or laugh by the infamous _Jack Frost_" utterly mocking his name. "Someone with fire for eyes and suffocating smoke for a heart." Onyx screamed and yelled at Jack Frost. Her composure quickly shifted back to an unfeeling statue. "So no Jack Frost, I do not wish to throw a snowball." Onyx closed her eyes and flames slowly began to consume her body until she vanished and there was nothing left but a pile of embers.

Jack walked back to the party and found Lep drinking at the bar. He pulled up a chair and sat next to him, exhaling heavily.

"I get why people don't want to talk to her. She's psycho." Lep laid a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"No she's not, and the reason people don't talk to her isn't out of fear, it's out of sympathy."

"Sympathy?" Jack screwed up his face in confusion. "Why does that chick need sympathy for?"

"Come on, I'll tell you." Lep lead him and Jack out of the party to a path that wove into the forest.

"So you know that each of us has a story about how we became what we are, and what we first did with our new found abilities?"

"Yeah." Jack said, remembering fondly about his frosty wonderland during his first night.

"Well Onyx's is kind of awful."

"What did she set fire to a tree or something?" Jack joked. His smile slid off his face when he saw Lep's solemn face.

"No, way worse. Rumour has it, when she first got her abilities, she got so excited flames shot out of her body and set fire to her house killing her entire family inside."

"Wow, it's a wonder she actually comes out anymore. When was this?"

"1100 years ago." Jack stood wide-eyed.

"that long?"

"Yep"

"Well she is going to get that frown off her face."

"Jack…." Lep began

"No, Lep, I'm going to make her smile. Hell, I might even try for a laugh." Jack flicked his staff forward ready to fly off with the wind.

"Jack, this is a bad idea. You've seen what she's like!" Jack was already beginning to fly away,

"exactly, that way I know what I'm up against!" Jack waved goodbye, a smile latched onto his face as Lep watched him fly away.

"This is not going to go over well."


End file.
